Gotta Go my Own Way
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: Nina see's Fabian kissing Joy the night before she must leave. Better ten this in the inside


Gotta Go My Own Way Okay I know there's another story called Gotta Go My Own Way but this one is entirely diffrent for one it's just a oneshot and for 2 its sonfic with one song not multiple songs. The dresses for prom go Dress A Nina, Dress B Patricia, Dress C Amber I don't own anything

Nina's POV

I started to pack all my stuff up. I was leaving Anubis for the rest of the week to move into my Aunt and Uncle's house in Liverpool. My grandma died last week and nobody could sign the papers to keep my scholorship up and running. And last night when I went to talk to Fabian aboout this all I saw him making out with Joy on the couch (If you hadn't guessed I am anti Foy.I can not stand those stories along with the Nerome storieds sorry about all those authors who like to read this and are my reviewers but it's my opinion.) making out. "Fabian, how couldyou!" I screamed at him as I ran up the stairs wondering what was going on with him. We had been dating since the start of term 5 monthes ago and Joy had come back 2 monthes ago so that made me wonder if she and him had been dating since then. Was he cheating on me, how long had this been going on for? Was the answers circleing around my head. I turned my iPod on and put on 'Gotta Go My Own Way' From HSM2. I started to sing along to the Vannessa Hudgens parts. Little did I know that Fabian was down in his room listening to the exact same song and singing along to the Troy parts.

Nina I gotta say what's on my mind Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way Whenever we try somehow the plan is always rearranged

It's so hard to say But I've gotta do what's best for me You'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime Another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way

Fabian What about us?  
>What about everything we've been through?<p>

Nina What about trust?

Fabian you know I never wanted to hurt you

Nina and what about me?

Fabian What am I supposed to do?

Nina I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Fabian I'll miss you

Nina so I've got to move on and be who I am

Fabian Why do you have to go?

Nina I just don't belong here I hope you understand

Fabian I'm trying to understand

Nina We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now

Fabian I want you to stay

Nina I wanna go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am

Fabian What about us?

Nina I just don't belong here I hope you understand

Fabian I'm trying to understand

Nina We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way

I kept singing as I walked out the door shouldering my carry on bag onto my shoulder better. As soon as I got a cab I told the drver to take me to the train station so I can catch a train to my Aunt and Uncles.

Fabian's POV I didn't know what to do. Nina was mad at me and I tried to apoigize to her but she wouldn't listen to me. That and Amber wouldn't allow me into the room. Today I ran up to their room and found Nina's side empty except for 8 notes. One addressed to each kid in the houose. There was one fairly thick one addressed to me. I opened it and started reading it. I sat on her stripped bed and started to read:  
>Dear Fabian,<p>

I know your windering where I am as you read this. The answer is I left to live with my Aunt and Uncle. My Gran died last week on monday,which you already know, what you don't know is that my scholarship was cancelled. It was cancelled because nobody could sign the papers to keep me at the school. One thing is Fabian, why did I see you snogging with Joy last night? I was coming down to talk to you about me having to leave but I guess this letter tells you everything you need to know. Fabian, I thought you loved me Fabian? If you do then why were kissing her? Fabian I'm not going to tell you where my aunt sand uncle live but I will tell you that it's not in America and that they live close to London. Well Fabes i guess this means goodbye for, well ever.

Remember Fabes I will always love you no matter what.  
>Love, NINA ANNE MARIA MARTIN former member of Anubis House.<p>

I took her letter and held it close to my heart letting the tears fall. The others were all at the doors, "You read it didn't you mate?" asked Mick "Yeah, Amber do you know where she is?" "The letter says it but I am not allowed to say." "Please, Ambs?" "Nope." "Fine." I then rememebered that the prom was next week and I had no one to take. I walked outside and sit on a bench. Joy came and sat next to me. "Hey Fabey Baby, I wanted to know that I have no one taking me to the senior prom next week. Would you like to go with me?" I stood up and said what I think was a bit harsh, "No joy, if it hadn't been for you kissing me yesturday when I tried to go upstairs to talk to Nina. She would still be here." I felt in my pocket for the papers I had found on Nina's bed 2 days before she left. the papers had her Gran's signuture on them stating that she had signed so that Nina could stay at the school until she graduated and that the school were her gaurdians at time of death. I ran upstairs and gave them to Victor. "What are you do Rutter?" "Victor, these were on Nina's bed a couple days ago i forgot to give them back. They indicate that her Gran has given you permission to keep Nina here till we graduate. Please bring her back!" Mr. Sweet's cut in, "I'm sorry Fabian but she moved to her Aunt and Uncles home, the family do not have enough money to buy a newer phone. The oldone they have is a crank phone and it is very hard to each them. I'm sorry but you will have to wait till next week to get a hold of her" "No this can't be!" I ran out of the room into Amber's room and said. "Amber you have to get Nina back." "How?" "Her Gran had arranged for her to stay here." "She told me that you are not allowed to go but that doesn't mean that me and Patricia can't go get her. One minute." She pulled out her pink cell phone and dialed a number that I suspected was Nina's cell phone. "Hey Nina." A mummbeled voice came out from the other side, "Yeah, I was wondering if me and Patricia could come down to your place for a week." "Yup" "Uh huh" "okay see you in a week." "Yes I'll tell everyone hello," "But not Fabian." " Okay, yup see you soon. Bye." She hung up her phone and said "I gotta go get Patricia so she can pack we're leaveing in an hour." She ran out of the room and I went downstairs.

1 week later Nina's POV

Amber and Patricia came down for a week and talked me into going back with them for prom. The prom theme was Royal Formal so I was wearing a satiny blue colored dress that had white lace and a blue saphire and white crystal necklace, Patricia had a black and red dress and a black choker, and Amber had a hot and a light pink dress and a pink necklace with a pink purse. My hair was put in a braided bun, Ambers was piled up on top of her head and Patricia's was curled and let down. When we reached the prom I put the white and blue lace mask over my face becuase I didn't want to be noticed by Fabian. I was led out into the courtyard by Mara where I came face to face with Fabian. "Nina, is that really you?" HE asked. "I gotta go." I started to run into the woods but was stopped by Fabian. "Nina, stop. Please don't leave me again." He led me into the courtyard again and suddenly " Can I Have This Dance" From HSM3 started to play

[Gabriella]  
>Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked on mine,<br>And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]  
>Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)<br>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
>Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you threw it all<p>

[Troy, Gabriella]  
>And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)<br>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]  
>Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Let it rain, let it pour What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to be<p>

(chorus)  
>It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)<br>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance Can I have this dance

Afer we were done dancing we kissed just as the fireworks started outside. I saw my very own fireworks and sparks as we kissed. I also heard the click of a camera which was probably Amber by all the 'SOOOOO SWEET's' I get hearing.

When the kiss ended Fabian and I leaned forewords till out foreheads were touching and stared into each others eyes.

That was such a cute song. Remember to vote on my profie. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE


End file.
